Indexan Monarchy
Since the kingdom's conception, a King or Queen has served as the primary executive authority in the Index Kingdom and exercised full jurisdiction over the Five Regions and Royal Territories. Despite the Constitution of 184 turning the kingdom into a constitutional monarchy and the growing power of the Council of Barons, each monarch was a powerful and instrumental figure in the Index Kingdom during their reign and each has made a significant contribution towards the evolution of the kingdom. Over the course of over 1200 years, 23 monarchs representing 4 royal lines (Farl, Harth, Scalia, Vale-Montaine) have ruled the Index Kingdom. List of Indexan Monarchs The following is a list of the all past Indexan Monarchs and their respective birth years and years of reign: Vilt of Farl (1-22) While formally titled Vilt Horsch ent Farlte, translating to King Horsch of the Farls, the first king of the Index Kingdom has since been referred to as King Vilt of Farl. King Vilt of Farl, the premier leader of the Farl community, claimed the crown of the newly formed Index Kingdom shortly after the conception of the Index. Despite heavy opposition to his rule from the Hart and Scalt communities, the Vilt had heavy support from the Velds, the largest and most powerful community in the Summer Isles at the time. Under construction. The Harth Era (22-121) The Harths were most notably successful for bringing some semblance of unity between the communities in the Kingdom, despite the Scalian rebellion which dethroned Thomas IV and ultimately led to the Harths' scandal-ridden downfall over the next century. While the Harths ruled for merely a century, they laid many of the building blocks upon which the Index Kingdom flourished in the following Scalian Era, with the Scalians choosing to continue many of the Harths' policies and ideals. Under construction. The Scalian Era (121-668) Arguably the most successful era of the 4 eras, the term "Golden Age" has frequently been used interchangeably with the Scalian Era. The reigns of seven kings comprise this 547 year span. The first Scalian king, King Merthan Sott Scalia III, and his small army successfully overthrew King Thomas Harth IV at the Battle of Ovalia in 121 and moved the kingdom's capital from Ovalia to Referrandium, which is still the capital today. Construction of Aquanion Castle north of Referrandium also began during Merthan III's reign. Wanting to live in the "grandest of castles surrounded by the sea and my people," Merthan III unfortunately passed away in 134, just a few years before its completion, 15 years after construction began 122. The beginning of King Merthan Sott Scalia IV's is generally accepted as the beginning of the Index Kingdom's Golden Age. During his reign, the kingdom blossomed into a world power. Under construction. The Vale-Montaine Era (668-present) The first monarch in this era, Queen Ariadne Erresmire-Vale, is notably the first and only ruling Queen in Indexan history. Also notable is the infamous reign of her heir, King Austin Lough Vale I, often nicknamed "The Step-Back." The Montaines have long been associated with the Fourth Region, having held great influence in the region since the acquisition of Hispaniola and the Bahamas. However, during the 6th century, the Montaines' stance against the growing tides of... Under construction. Category:CYOC Category:Developing Articles Category:Player Nations